The Final Key
by Frost-Sparrow
Summary: If there are gardians for all the different part of the Trinisette, why not have gardians for the Trinisette. And the only way to activate it is to use the 'One Type' flames of there boss and 7 keys that they hold. Read as Suzume and her gardians take the role of protecting the Trinisette and fight against foes along Tsuna. AU and i know about Checker Face. I'm sorry it sucks. :'(
1. Prologue 1

**Konichiwa! Sparrow here!**

**So here's my First FanFic like ever. And please don't get me confused with Frost. She's my _Twin_, not _Me_.**

**This is a KHR story and I'm making it about me and my 6 closest friends... so I'm going to have 7 prologues. 1 for each person!**

**They are my Guardians and I am there Sky.**

**So... ENJOY!... R&R!**

* * *

I stood there, starring at the bloody mess before me. I had spent the night on the roof, looking up at the stars. But when I came down the stairs this morning, I found the floor littered with both blood and bodies. As I walked past all of it, I came to the hallway leading to my father's office and meeting room. This was one of the places in the house I was not allowed to go near, especially when father was working. At the entrance to the hallway there was two bodies, one on top of the other. I knew it was mother and father as soon as I saw the ring on each of their fingers. The way they were lying looked as if father tried to protect mother, but they both were killed.

I'm glad, that they died I mean. They were never really my parents. My real parents were murdered by them when I was four. They took me away, and forced me to be their daughter. They didn't even bother to keep it form me, they even told me when I turned seven. I'm eight now, nine in a few months.

But right then I wondered who had done this, killed all these people, but left me. And as if in answer, I heard a noise come from the meeting room. I looked back down at mother and father and then at the meeting room. I wondered if it had been my imagination because of the erie silence that followed. But then the noise came again, sounded like paper bring shuffled. Against my better judgment I walked, past the bodies of my so called parents, to the door of the meeting room. I saw a man looking through a metal-like cabinet full of what looked like papers and folders.

The man's back was to me, and a voice in the back of my head told me to get away before it was too late. Instead of listening, I stepped into the room and walked up to the man. I tentivly reached for his shirt and pulled lightly on the hem. The man tensed and slowly straightened and turned around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me. He grabbed for his gun and pointed it at me.

I quickly crumped to the ground and covered my head with my hands. I hated guns, my father would always point one at me when I walked up to him when his back was to me, I made him mad, or when I got something wrong. I learnt very quickly to drop to the floor as soon as I saw one. I heard a 'click' sound come from the gun and I felt myself start to tremble uncontrollably. There would always be a 'click' sound right before father would soot at a area near me to show how powerful he was compared to a cowering child like me.

I felt something tap my shoulder and opened my eyes to see no gun. The man held out a hand and said, "The name's Gamma. And I don't remember ever hearing about the Maledetto Family***** having a kid. What's your name?" I took his out stretched hand and he helped me up. Still slightly trembling, I shook my head. He gave me a funny look and then I pointed to my throat. "You can't speak?" Gamma asked, I shook my head.

He turned around, eyes still on me, to a small table and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "Can you write?" He asked, handing me the pen and paper. I nodded and wrote down my name. When I was done, I held it up for him to see. He raised an eyebrow after reading and asked, "Suzume***** Kage. Your Japanese? Aren't you the Head of this family's daughter?" I shook my head, and then wrote something down on the back. Gamma read it out loud. "'Can I come with you?' Why? I'm the one who killed all these people you know." He looked at me, I starred back. I silently sighed in defeat and finally wrote, _'I don't care. I know your not going to hurt me and besides what else can you do? Leave me in a house full of dead people, they aren't even my real parents.'_ I turned and looked pointedly through the door at an almost white hand was visible. After reading, he followed my gaze and his mouth formed a thin line that looked as if he was annoyed.

He sighed again and then grabbed my hand and half pulled, half dragged me out of the room. Past all the bodies to the front door, a door I have never went through since I was brought here. "Well Suzume," Gamma said as the white boots he was wearing lit up with green looking flames, "hold on tight and don't look down." He then picked me up bridal style and took off into the sky with me holding on to his shirt for dear life.

* * *

**So... hope you liked it. Prologue 1/7 Done! It took for ever to write an at least good Gamma.**

** Anyway, next is my Mist Guardian. You may know her, SoulWalker159.**

**So please R&R!**

**P.S. You won't find out about why Suzume is 'mute' until I'm done with all the other prologues, so not until chapter 1!**

**P.S.S. Maledetto means 'Cursed' in Italian and Suzume means 'Sparrow' in Japanese.**

**Sparrow Fly'in High, Bye-Bye!**


	2. Prologue 2

_******Konichiwa! Sparrow here!**_

_**BEWARE OF**_** GORE!**

**This is a KHR story and I'm making it about me and my 6 closest friends... so I'm going to have 6 or 7 prologues. 1 for each person(s)!**

**They are my Guardians and I am there Sky, *_not really. I'm more of a "Shadow"*_.**

**The first one was my prologue, this one is my surrogate (non-related) sister's. She's the "Mist" guardian.**

**And She is not really like this! She just said she wanted to seem demented and left the rest to me.**

**If there is something like "_Word_", then it means something really important or if it's like *_word_*.**

**So... ENJOY!... R&R!**

* * *

I am sitting here, watching as the red liquid starts to drip down the walls.

I touch it and watch as it stains my fingers red. Is it cold or warm? I don't know, I can't feel it. It's slick, not sticky. It's thick and t won't stop coming out of their bodies.

Their bodies are turning purple and they won't stop staring. Their glazed, unseeing eye.

They were my parent, but now they're just bodies. Dead, unmoving, and unseeing bodies.

I'm angry now, they won' top starring. I grab one of the knives i had used before and cut X's ont their eyes. I smile as the knife slides in an out with ease.

_'Just like the first time, but they could see and move then.'_ I thought, as I remember what had happened.

_**Flashback;**_

I was in my room, waiting , for them to come home. A knife lodged in the door with the others. I had tried to amuse myself by throwing knives at the door while I waited. It didn't work.

Then there was a '_click_' sound from the front of the apartment, and the sound of an opening door._ 'They're here!'_ I thought gleefully. I grabbed two knives and walked down the hall, towards the entrance. Mommy saw me first, the knives behind my back.

"Hey sweetheart. Can you come here and help Daddy and me with the groceries?" Mommy asked. I shook my head in response. "Mommy, can you please get Daddy? I have a surprise for you and it can't wait." Mommy looked at me funny, but then asked Daddy to come inside. "What is it?" He asked as he walked in. "Kitsune has a surprise for us." Mommy answered, and then turned to me and asked, "What did you want to show us sweetheart?"

My hands tightened around the knives, one in each hand. I smiled an innocent smile and said, "Mommy, Daddy. Please come closer." They both smiled unknowingly and moved closer. My innocent smile turned into an evil grin. Their eyes widened as I said, "Good-bye Mommy, Daddy." "Wha-" Daddy hd started to say, but then I stabbed him.

Him and Mommy both, in the stomach. They fell to the ground, after I pulled the knives out, dead.

After that, I continuously cut them, asking if it hurt.

"It's your fault. I can't feel anything and it's all your fault." I blamed them as more of their blood pooled out. Then I covered my hands in their blood, and smeared ad splattered the walls with it.

'Artwork.' I thought, _'That's it, artwork.'_

_**Flashback**_** End;**

The door opened to show a man in a black suit. Hi face went pale as soon as he saw the scene in front of him. H's the neighbor from across the street. He looks at me and the to my parents.

He pulls out a phone, dials a number and then says something into it before he hung up.

I blink and a matter of seconds I am climbing out my window, on to the fire escape. The man yelled something, but I ignore him as I start to climb. I am on the roof now, looking around for an escape rought. I see a back alley on the other side of the building. I run to th fire escape on the other side nd start to climb down.

I reach the bottom and begin to walk ow the back alley. Something slams into me from behind a my eyes explode with color. Everything falls away and I fall into the darkness of sleep.

Unwelcome, unwilling sleep...

* * *

**So... hope you liked it. Prologue 2/6 or 7 Done! It took me about two hours to write this.**

**Anyway, next is my "_rain/lightning_" Guardians.**

**2 in 1!**

**So please R&R!**

**P.S. You won't find out about why Suzume is 'mute' or why Kitsune can't feel until I'm done with all the other prologues.**

**So until chapter 1!**

**P.S.S. Suzume means 'Sparrow' and Kitsune means 'Fox' in Japanese.**

**Sparrow Fly'in High, Bye-Bye!**


	3. AN

**THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!**

**I'm sorry, but this story just isn't working out.**

**Good-bye!**


End file.
